1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable cable assembly, and more particularly to a portable cable assembly easy to be collected and carried.
2. The Related Art
With the popularity of the smart phone and other portable mobile electronic devices, a portable cable as a kind of electronic accessory for charging or transmitting the data has been widely applied in various of the portable electronic devices.
The portable cable is usually placed at home or office because the portable cable usually is a long and slender shape, which is not easy to be collected and carried. When the consumers are out, they need to put the portable cable into bags or pockets of their clothes. However, because the function of the portable cable is too simple and the portability of the portable cable is inconvenient, the phenomenon that the consumers forget to carry the portable cable often occurs in life. Therefore, the traditional portable cable can not meet the consumer demand for being easy to be carried and use anywhere, which brings to people's lives inconvenience.